ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Training Day Sunagakure 1/29/13
where: suna training cave (1/29/13) who: hatsumomo, castiel, itsy, asami, CastielCaoin: Castiel would guide Mo mo into the cave as he looked around trying to get ideas on what to start her with. She was a hyuuga, the clan was native to the leaf and he had read that they used something called the byakugan, a sensory type sight, but other then that he had as much clue as what he had been reading. He would look to her and smile as he would say- First im going to teach you what most kids call the borning stuff, sit down and cross your legs then try to clear your mind. You want to gather the chakra into your torso then when you have enough ability to move it into your torso, you can begin to move it around youre legs and arms. In the end this is all to help your chakra control and trust me it works.- NatsuhiKururugi: -she followed her sensei into the cave and wondered what they were going to do for training, hopefully something exciting. she listened to his instructions and said a simple ok and sat down on the ground crossing each leg over the other resting her hands on her knees. hatsumomo started gathering chakra to her torso and tried to gather enough to move around but didn't quite get enough at first. taking a bit more time she was able to get enough to move it around her body easily.- CastielCaoin: For him it would be hard for him to be able to know if shes doing wel but he trusted to tell him. He knew it would take time so he said, After 10 minutes we will do something else,this is something to doin your spare time.- He smiled knowing she would work hard being the hyuugas were known about chakra abilities some he would read up on soon so he could teach her but that was later- NatsuhiKururugi: -she kept moving her chakra around her body and it was getting easier and easier to do. being a hyuuga she was used to doing things untill she was told she could stop so she kept 'meditating' and began to think- CastielCaoin: He would look around on what to do next as he relises that shell need some physical endurance - See that pond over there.- He would point to the end of the cave with the fresh water spring inside.- I want you to do pushups and jumping jacks on that till you have sweat pouring out of you.- He didnt mean to sound harsh but it was needed bc the exams were on thier way and he needed to get things in order- NatsuhiKururugi: Alright sensei...-she stood up and walked herself over to the spring and began to do push ups and jumping jacks alternating sets of 20 each untill she couldnt go any more- CastielCaoin: He would go sit in the corner and lay out a blanket for her, he prefered the dirt underneath him and he never figured out why.- Come have a bite to eat hun, replensih that chakra- He would say softly as he noted how tired she was suddenly, he would wait for her to sit to talk- NatsuhiKururugi: -she stopped and breathed heavily a little sweat dripping a bit from her forehead. with a little tired walk to her she made her way to the blanket and sat just to the outside of to so they wont get the food dirt and stuff on the bottom of the cave.- T-thanks I was getting hungry CastielCaoin: He would sit with his student and look to her as he would bring up some conversation.- so the first time i asked you on what you wanted in your future you never really gave me an awnser- He tilted his hat then removed it letting his black hair with eh white strand fall over his face as he smiled to her- What you looking for in the future momo- ShadowValcore: -Itsy would sigh softly as she reached the Cave training grounds she had sent word to one of her students to meet her in the cave. Itsy was tired of sitting around her office watching the others train so she had set up a training session one on one with one of her students. Itsy’s long blond hair flowed loosely over her shoulder as she stood at the large entrance of the cave the wind blowing the sand outside a storm was on its way but it wouldn’t stop their training inside the cave. Waiting patiently she would be waiting just to start physical training for her students today and then work on a jutsu. If her student showed up.- NatsuhiKururugi: Well, to make a name for myself at some point, to have people know my name and be amazed...-she had a hard determined glint in her eyes as she spoke of her goal in life, her mouth set in a hard line.- Yule: Asami would get her sensei’s word that they would have one on one training. She was happy and pulled on her training outfit and put her hair up in a loose pony. She brought some training tools and then headed out the door. She practically ran down the path to the training cave. She saw her sensei and ran faster. When she reached her sensei she stopped and greeted her, not even out of breath. “Hello Sensei.” She smiled up at her. ShadowValcore: -Itsy would smile as she saw Asami running down the path towards the cave and to her she would smile softly and greet the young girl back.- “Hello Asami Ready to train?”-Itsy would say in a soft spoken voice but she didn’t wait for the girl to answer she had come which means she was to train itsy would walk into the dimly lit cave taking in a deep breath and smiling softly as she walked into the center of the cave.- “Stretch out before we start I don’t want you to pull a muscle” –Itsy would add as she herself also started to stretch out her body.- CastielCaoin: He would hear a ruckus at the door and smile as he seen his friend and sister in arms walk in with her student.- Hey guys- He said softly turning his attention back to his student, To make a name, perfect for her but to make a name for herself was going to be hard in this day of ninja. He would finish eating and say - This is going to be a learning expierence for you and me. - He would stand and brush himself off as he would say, were going to have follow the leader now, more of a spar, i wanna know your skills.- He would back up placing a fist behind his back and an open palm pointing up and in her direction- NatsuhiKururugi: A spar, alright sensei...I'll give you my all. -She slid herself into a strong taijutsu stance for a 12 year old, each leg shoulder width apart, knees sligtlly bent and her fists raised up in front of her face. Hatsumomo slid her right leg back a bit and waited for her sensei to make a move noticing another jounin and student walk in to the cave. She gave off a quick smile in their direction before turning her gaze back in front of her.- Yule: Asami would follow her into the cave and start to stretch. She started with her arms. She stretched them across her body and then did the opposite arm. She then started to stretch her legs. She sat on the ground and reached for her toes with both her hands. She then switched to her left leg after about ten seconds she moved to the middle and laid flat against the ground. She was really flexible and this was the second time she had stretched today. After she did that a few times she stood up. She did a couple back bends to stretch out her back and each time she did a kick over to stand up. After she was done she looked to her sensei. CastielCaoin: He would simpl;y stand there waiting for her first move, he was the type of person, especially during a test, to let them make the first move. NatsuhiKururugi: -seeing he was waiting for her to make the fist move she with the speed of 12 year old ran at her sensei and aimed several punches to his torso, alternating hands 4 times before sending a well aimed kick to the udnerside of his chin.- CastielCaoin: He smiled as he seen a fair speed coming from the little 12 year old. He would raise his hand in well aimed blocks so that it hurt to hit him a little but not alot. With time those spots would toughen up with more pressure like the kind he just gave. He did notice her punches were.. loose in a way, like she wasnt used to making a fist= good goo....= Suddenly she got him with the kick to the jaw that he wasnt expecting at all as he steps back a few feet and whispers to himself,- ow...- He would stand up straightening himself,- You can tell im not the best at taijutsu.- he laughed as he said that- Good power and style my dear but do me a favor and keep your hands flat. I think that would work better for you, =He now wanted to see her force with these open palm hits, infact it intruiged him- Come one more- NatsuhiKururugi: Hai sensei...-she opened her palms up to have them flat as he dodged then instructed her on what else to do. her face was twisted in a soft smirk after nailing the hit tio his jaw. running forward again she aimed another four alternating punches to his sternum area with the heals of her palms seeing what it would do vs having tight fists- CastielCaoin: CastielCaoin: He felt the first three punches land well as his feet slid a little, suddenly the last one hit his forarm, he slide back about 3 feet then looked at her as his hat fell off his head and he immeadeatly went for his pouch to look up hyuugas,- take a 5 hun- he said softly as he began to riffle through pages and found the hyuuga section of the leafs clan book. " known for thier open palm fighting and chakra detection." "damn" he thought as he said.- ok over here. - he would guide her to a punching bag and a wooden stand with rods comming from its center- I want you to continue hitting hard objects in the style your family hasz taught you, if any, if not tell me, otherwise hitting a punching bag and the wooden dummy will help you harden your hands and be able to increase the force of your strikes, aswell as help with your technique of fighting. NatsuhiKururugi: -she smiled in accomplishment at hitting him with her open ended punches and when he told her to take a break she sat down and watied untill he gave her further instructions. as he leafed through his book ((<------ xD)) she thought about what she would do further in her training and as he said to go to the training dummies she jumped up and went. "Yes sensei." -she walked over to the dumies and began to punch teh dumy with her hands open palmed to harden them as he asked.0 CastielCaoin: He watched and would soon work with her on technique but conitnued to read as she huffed and used power behind her hits- Your clan is the users of the gentle fist/ open plam technique.- He would say so she could hear- Has your perents or family ever mentioned antyhing about abilities that you have?- he asked so he knew he had a base line= could mention anything about the hyuugs dear in this situation He needed any info he could so that way he could continue with her learning jutsu and not just punching a bag all day= NatsuhiKururugi: "I-i never was taught anything......my father was always to drunk to ever do anything..." -she said harshly punching harder and harder and harder getting angrier and angrier.-- "My mther though told me the byakkugan could see chakra nets and chakra in general." CastielCaoin: As she begins to beat the thing harder and harder he quickly steps in and grabs her arms- hey now dont want to get to rough now.- he looks at her hands and says- you go to hard your going to broose them and sure thats a surefire way to making them tough but id rather it happen over time so that way your not off training for a week,- He said worringly as he relised what she said about her dad.- Im sorry to hear that - He would then listen about her mother and the byakugan.- Yes i was reading up on that. Seems it requires some handseals i think- he wasnt sure as he would place the book down and look her in the eyes- if theres anything that makes you mad in life, you need that out of your system. Did you want to talk about it? NatsuhiKururugi: "Whats the point of talking when it only makes me angier....." -hatsumomo struggles lightly as he grabbed her to stop but was weaker than her joinin teacher. she glared toward the floor and tried to shut the feelings back in again.- NatsuhiKururugi: "Whats the point of talking when it only makes me angier....." -hatsumomo struggles lightly as he grabbed her to stop but was weaker than her joinin teacher. she glared toward the floor and tried to shut the feelings back in again as she always did. her father was the reason she wanted to make a name for herself, make up for the mistakes he made in the past and turn her families dishonor around.- CastielCaoin: you know tsu- he asked quietly= He was my first student and he still to this day cant express his emotions properly and thats why he wont make it farther as a nin, not aslong as he bottles it up. - He would sit down and remove a small cantine and sip from it offering his bright student a drink.- Emotions are a finiky thing- he said as he removed his scarf showing burn marks and slashes down his face and neck- You pent up anger about your father and it may make you stronger, but in the end you fall apart. You know deep down inside that your strong, stronger then him for turning to the nasty stuff, Im assuming little yuki has the same problem as you do?- He would ask wanting to know if he should talk with her aswell. He then looked to her and sighed as he wasnt sure if she was ready for a story or not. - want me to tell you a story while you relax and meditate your chakra? NatsuhiKururugi: -she weakly nods as he tells her all this, knowing all of what he has said having been told this by her sister as well before. taking the canteen she drank from it and looked at his scars she stands wide eyed at him for a second before looking away for fear of staring to long. - "Yuu-chan doesn't have this problem.....shes allways cheer and energy and I ahte it some times. How can she be so alright with the world and I wind up a broken mess..." -she sounds so emotional and hurt when speaking, letting her sensei get a glimps of the real her, something not even her sister has seen yet. hatsumomo sounded older than 12, more mature it seemed than what she should be.- CastielCaoin: He would reach in his pocket and pull out a picture of a black long hair man and a white haired woman, inbetween then a 4 year old kid. They both had leave headbands on and both had thier hand on the boys shoulder- Can you guess who this is. - he asked softly - NatsuhiKururugi: "You I suppose..." -she looks at her sensei and at the photo and back to him again.- CastielCaoin: yes but im not the taller man obviously.- He would say softly with a sigh- These are my perents. Theyre dead now.- He would then stretch to try and get comfortable- They were killed in battle years ago and like you i was angry and wanted to make a name for myself. Well i did and when i came to the chunnin exams. I went up against a guy from the village they were from and i lost. I was reckless and angry. In the battle i gave myself and him burns and he slashed my on my back.- He would lower his collar a little so she could see the tail end of it.- After that fight we met up in the hospital and made an oath to each other. Rivals to this very day BUT also friends.- he hoped she knew what he was talking about as he went to explain- you keep all that anger inside and one day youll get reckless and hurt yourself. We have to find away to vent that anger if through training, ok, but right now its not healthy for a young girl as yourself to act like so. You need to be free careing and im going to help you make that name for yourself.- He gave her a smile and tilted his head slightly- NatsuhiKururugi: -she looks down listening, tears threatening to fall from her pale eyes, no one not even her mother before she left the world was willing to help her deal with this as she was as torn up about everything as anyone could be.- "Th-thank you sensei..." CastielCaoin: its my job, - he hugs her and says ok back on the dummy and do a few more minutes- NatsuhiKururugi: -she hugged him back and went back to the dummy pounding away on it with her open palms again, chaneling all her feelings into her atacks making them strong and sturdy.- CastielCaoin: nods and smiles noticing a difference in her hits= they were more channeled then angry hard hits. She continued to surprise him as he would watch her technique.-Ok well continue anouther day its getting late- He looked to the mouth of the cave noting it was dark. He would turn to her and walk her out of the cave and say- when i send a message meet here ok?- as he would continue walking her all the way to her home- NatsuhiKururugi: -she stops when he tells her that it ws getting late. Hatsumomo follows him to the outside of the cave and walks home feeling that he is walking with her.- "Alright sensei.....o-oh, th-thanks again...." CastielCaoin: Wait Momo- he stopped her from going up the walk way- I always have room in my appartment if he gets too rough ok? and if he does you come to me right away. Maybe if i slap some scence into him he might listen to reason- He laughed softly hoping that if she ever was in trouble she would take his offer- NatsuhiKururugi: "R-really! I wouldnt want to....." -she trailed off and took his offer to heart but secretedly doubted it as promises like this have fallen through before.- CastielCaoin: He would smile and look to her- One thing i do for my students, you can ask belle, Is train them hard but treat them like family. For cases such as your own i feel like a father to you already,- he could see doubt in her eyes as she became quiet- And momo. I mean it. There will always be a place for you in my place if you need one. Its better then you running away bc of something-+ NatsuhiKururugi: -she let a tear fall down her face but she quickly scrubbed her hand over her eyes to hide it.- "Th-thanks sensei.....I-i will keep it in mind, I-im not used to people doing this for me...." CastielCaoin: Your life is going to change momo. Its one of the things about becomeing a ninja is you learn things about people you never knew. =He smiled as he began to think on how he should talk to her father at somepoint as he beginst o walk home-